


Gefühle

by BalthTheChaoticGood



Series: Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, Denial, F/F, Open Relationships, Pining, Romance, discussions of polyamory
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/pseuds/BalthTheChaoticGood
Summary: Ein Abend unter Kolleginnen, auf ein Bier in die Göttinger Innenstadt. Charlotte hat sich das alles ganz unkompliziert vorgestellt, schließlich hat sie sich im Griff - aber wie immer mit Anaïs läuft es ganz anders als geplant.
Relationships: Charlotte Lindholm/Anaïs Schmitz
Series: Kontrolle und Chaos - LindholmxSchmitz [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747015
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Gefühle

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist er, Teil 3! Ich weiß, ich weiß, es wird wahrscheinlich ewig dauern, bis wir den nächsten Göttinger Tatort kriegen, deshalb muss ab jetzt meine bloße Fantasie herhalten und es gibt keinen Bezug mehr zu irgendwelchen bestimmten Folgen/Fällen. 
> 
> Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß! <3

Es ist ein Donnerstagabend und die Göttinger Innenstadt ist voll von Menschen. Charlotte ist überrascht; sie ist eigentlich gefühlt schon zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit in dieser Stadt unterwegs gewesen, für die verschiedensten Einsätze, aber sie ist hier nie so richtig… angekommen.

Sie spürt, wie Anaïs sie von der Seite beobachtet und muss unwillkürlich lächeln. „Schön, dass es endlich mal klappt jetzt“, sagt sie ohne Anaïs dabei anzusehen. Sie haben sich schon vor Wochen vorgenommen, zusammen was Trinken zu gehen – vor dem Sex, vor dem Kuss – und dann ist ihnen immer etwas dazwischengekommen. Ein Fall, ein endloser Stau auf der A7, die ein oder andere Ausrede, die Charlotte sich aus den Fingern gesaugt hat, weil sie nicht mehr so recht weiß, wie sie mit Anaïs allein sein soll… Aber es ist nicht gelogen, sie freut sich wirklich, diesen Abend mit ihr zu verbringen.

Anaïs lächelt zurück und nickt. Sie ist gut gelaunt heute, sichtlich entspannter als Charlotte sie in den letzten Wochen gesehen hat. Sie haben gerade einen einfachen Fall abgeschlossen, einen anderen vor Gericht erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht, dank all der Überstunden haben sie das ganze Wochenende lang frei und müssen erst wieder am Montag zum Dienst antreten.

Und ja, Charlotte verbringt ihren ersten freien Abend in Göttingen, mit ihrer Kollegin. Ihre Mutter hat darüber die Nase gerümpft, David hat nur wissend gelächelt. Sie ist sich sicher, dass beide denken, dass sie heute Abend auf ein Date geht. Und sie kann es ihnen noch nicht mal verübeln: Sie hat sich Mühe gegeben, trägt ein neues, dunkelblaues Hemd, eine kleine goldene Halskette, das Hemd gerade weit genug aufgeknöpft, um zu zeigen, dass der kleine Edelstein an der Kette farblich auf das Hemd abgestimmt ist. Sie trägt das Parfüm, das Anaïs mag. Inzwischen hat sie es aufgegeben, sich oder Anaïs irgendetwas vorzumachen. Sie wissen beide, welche Absichten Charlotte hat, sollte Anaïs noch einmal daran interessiert sein. Es ist eine Art offene Einladung. Ohne Zwang, versteht sich – Charlotte hat schnell gemerkt, dass Anaïs dicht macht, wenn ihr das Tempo oder die Richtung nicht passt.

Sie ist nicht erbärmlich, sie wird Anaïs nicht hinterherheulen oder sich ihr aufdrängen. Nur, weil sie weiß, was sie will, heißt das längst nicht, dass sie es um jeden Preis kriegen muss. Dafür hat sie zu viel Respekt vor Anaïs, dafür ist sie ihr zu wichtig.

Die Location heute Abend hat Anaïs ausgesucht. „Es wird dir gefallen“, hat sie am Telefon gesagt und warm gelacht. Sie hatte recht: Die Bar ist ein gemütlicher Gewölbekeller mit schwarzen Kunstlederbänken und -stühlen und dunklen Holztischen. Das Publikum ist gemischt, Gruppen von Studierenden neben Tischen mit Paaren in allen Altersgruppen; die Atmosphäre ist gemütlich. Wieder bemerkt sie, dass Anaïs sie beobachtet. „Nicht schlecht“, sagt sie anerkennend und lächelt Anaïs zu. Allzu genau kann sie nicht darüber nachdenken, dass Anaïs ihren Geschmack so gut getroffen hat, aber es wird ihr warm dabei.

Sie legt ihre Jacke ab, setzt sich Anaïs gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und durchblättert die Getränkekarte. „Irgendwelche Geheimtipps?“ fragt sie Anaïs.

Anaïs grinst. „Kommt drauf an, wie sehr du dich betrinken willst.“

Sie entscheiden sich letztlich beide für ein Bier. „Ich muss noch fahren“, entschuldigt Charlotte sich schulterzuckend.

„Nach Hannover? Heute Nacht noch?“

Charlotte nickt. Die Pritsche in ihrem Büro hat sie inzwischen aufgegeben – ein Horror für ihren Rücken – und sie ist auch nicht gerade versessen darauf, sich ein Hotelzimmer nehmen zu müssen. Kurz hat sie daran gedacht, dass Anaïs und Nick ein Gästezimmer haben, aber… nun gut. Anaïs wird es ihr schon anbieten, wenn sie das möchte.

Aber Anaïs verliert kein Wort darüber und damit ist die Sache wohl klar: Nach dem ersten Bier wird Charlotte auf Alkoholfreies umsteigen und sich spätestens um elf auf den Heimweg machen. Genug Zeit für einen gemütlichen Abend unter Kolleginnen – mehr muss es nicht sein.

Zwei Stunden später muss Charlotte allerdings zugeben, dass es ganz anders gelaufen ist als geplant: Aus dem ersten Bier wurde ein zweites, dann ein drittes, dann zwei Gin Tonic und nun ein Bourbon. Irgendwie scheint es ein Wettkampf geworden zu sein: Anaïs bestellt zuerst, schaut dann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue Charlotte an und nickt schließlich zufrieden, wenn Charlotte das gleiche bestellt wie sie.

Der Bourbon brennt warm in der Kehle und Charlotte fühlt sich wohlig warm und leicht. Sie lacht viel, ist gelöst, genießt Anaïs‘ Aufmerksamkeit und ihre Nähe, jede Berührung, ganz gleich wie flüchtig – eine Hand auf ihrem Arm oder ihrer Schulter, ein Fuß, der unterm Tisch ihr Bein streift, mehrmals, vielleicht versehentlich, vielleicht auch nicht…

„Und du hättest Ciaballa und Kunkel sehen sollen“, erzählt Anaïs gerade. Irgendeine Geschichte über eine Weihnachtsfeier auf dem Revier vor ein paar Jahren. Charlotte gibt sich Mühe zu folgen, aber sie ist ein wenig abgelenkt, weil Anaïs‘ Hand schon seit mindestens einer Minute auf ihrer liegt, auf dem Tisch. Anaïs scheint das gar nicht wahrzunehmen und fährt fort: „Mit ihren albernen Nikolausmützen, und Kunkel hatte damals noch diesen Vollbart! Ich hatte mal ein Beweisvideo davon, aber Ciaballa war es so peinlich, dass er mich später gezwungen hat, es zu löschen.“

Wovon das Video ist, hat Charlotte leider verpasst, aber sie reißt sich zusammen, nickt und lacht. „Schade, dass ich das nicht sehen konnte.“

„Ach“, Anaïs macht eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit der Hand, die bis eben auf Charlottes lag. „Halb so wild, die beiden lassen sich jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtsfeier irgendeinen Blödsinn einfallen, wirst schon sehen.“ In dem Moment, als sie es ausspricht, scheint sie es selbst zu bemerken: dass sie einfach angenommen hat, dass Charlotte an Weihnachten noch da sein wird. Obwohl Charlotte erst vor kurzem wiederholt hat, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lange in Göttingen bleiben wird.

Die Sache ist die: Der Antrag zur Rückversetzung liegt seit Wochen als PDF auf Charlottes Desktop. Jeden Tag, wenn sie bei der Arbeit ihren Rechner hochfährt, sieht sie das Dokument. Jeden Tag findet sie doch immer wieder Gründe, warum es nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist, es auszufüllen und abzuschicken. Sie will erst diesen Fall abschließen, sie will erst mit einem ehemaligen Kollegen im LKA telefonieren und herausfinden, wie man dort auf sie zu sprechen ist und wie ihre Chancen stehen, dass ihr Antrag bewilligt wird, sie will nur noch ein bisschen mehr Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen, nur noch ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Vielleicht eine Woche, oder doch besser einen Monat. Inzwischen gehen ihr die Ausreden aus. Und das Formular ist immer noch unausgefüllt.

Charlotte räuspert sich. „Vielleicht.“

Anaïs nickt und lächelt. „Jedenfalls“, geht sie fließend zurück in ihre Geschichte über, „seither dürfen Ciaballa und Kunkel nicht mehr über die Musikauswahl an den Weihnachtsfeiern bestimmen. Das übernimmt Nick jetzt.“

Als Nicks Name fällt, zuckt Charlotte innerlich zusammen. Seit Wochen fragt sie sich, ob sie Anaïs davon erzählen soll, dass Nick ihr immer noch Avancen macht. Ihr Nachrichten schreibt, Komplimente macht, ‚zufällig‘ im Büro vorbeikommt, wenn Anaïs nicht da ist, sich lange mit ihr unterhält und ihr dabei manchmal die Hand auf den Arm oder die Schulter legt, so wie Anaïs es tut. Ob sie erzählen soll, dass sie ihn bisher weder abgewiesen noch ermutigt hat. Einerseits weiß sie, dass es ein Teil der Vereinbarung zwischen Anaïs und Nick ist, nicht darüber zu reden. Vielleicht würde es sogar gegen die Vereinbarung verstoßen, wenn Charlotte Anaïs von diesen Flirts erzählen würde.

Andererseits würde es Charlotte brennend interessieren, was Anaïs darüber denkt. Sie sieht nur keine Möglichkeit, danach zu fragen, ohne zu klingen, als würde sie Anaïs eifersüchtig machen wollen.

Nein, sie muss es anders anfangen. Sie nimmt noch einen kräftigen Schluck Bourbon, räuspert sich und fragt schließlich: „Darf ich dich etwas zu eurer Abmachung fragen? Zwischen dir und Nick?“

Anaïs hebt die Augenbrauen und schaut Charlotte halb amüsiert, halb verwirrt an. Vielleicht wundert sie sich über den plötzlichen Themawechsel. „Darfst du.“

Charlotte schluckt. „Hast du Nick eigentlich erzählt von… uns, neulich?“ Verdammt, sie ist doch sonst nicht so verklemmt. Von dem One-Night-Stand, dem Bürosex, wie auch immer, sie hätte es ruhig aussprechen können.

„Nein.“ Anaïs sieht sie immer noch an, jetzt mehr neugierig und ernst als belustigt. „Willst du das denn?“

Mit dieser Frage hat Charlotte nicht gerechnet. Es ist ja schließlich nicht ihre Ehe, sie ist nur der Faktor von außen. Was sie in diesem Szenario möchte, darüber hat sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht – es erschien ihr schlichtweg nicht relevant.

Anaïs scheint ihre Gedanken zu lesen. „Du hast die Wahl. Du hast genauso ein Mitspracherecht wie Nick und ich. Falls es dir lieber ist, dass ich mit ihm darüber rede, wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst… Ihr arbeitet schließlich auch zusammen.“ Sie lehnt sich zurück, die Augen weiter auf Charlotte gerichtet, und lässt ihr Zeit zum Antworten.

Charlotte weiß nicht so recht, was sie zu alldem sagen soll. Dieses gesamte Konzept von Beziehung, Offenheit und Kommunikation kommt ihr so fremd vor; sie fühlt sich überfordert. Vielleicht ist sie ja doch ein wenig verklemmt. „Ich weiß nicht“, antwortet sie schließlich. „Macht es das nicht komplizierter? Warum würde ich das wollen, oder irgendwer?“

„Nun ja“, gibt Anaïs zurück. „Manche Leute wollen eben kein ‚schmutziges kleines Geheimnis‘ sein, oder sich so fühlen. Andere wollen einfach, dass Klarheit herrscht. Was du willst, kann ich dir nicht sagen. Du hast gefragt, ob ich es Nick erzählt hab‘ – warum?“ Anaïs mustert sie für einen Moment und scheint es sich dann anders zu überlegen: „Darauf brauch‘ ich keine Antwort. Du musst mir nur sagen, ob ich mit ihm reden soll. Über uns, neulich.“ Letzteres sagt sie mit einem koketten Grinsen, eindeutig ein Zitat.

Wenn Charlotte nicht so der Kopf schwirren würde, dann wäre sie jetzt sowohl peinlich berührt als auch interessiert. Einerseits ist sie nie ein Fan gewesen von diesem ganzen Monogamie-Konzept, nur eine große Liebe bis ans Ende des Lebens, ein Mensch, der alles in einem sein muss und so weiter – aber sie konnte sich auch nichts außerhalb davon vorstellen. Sie fühlt sich, als würde sie Anaïs ausquetschen, aber kann sich trotzdem nicht davon abhalten zu sagen: „Ich glaube, ich verstehe einfach zu wenig davon, um das entscheiden zu können. Wie kann das denn funktionieren? Sich mit jemandem ein Leben zu teilen und so viel nicht über den anderen zu wissen? Das muss einen doch wahnsinnig machen. Aber andererseits, es zu wissen… wäre er denn nicht eifersüchtig?“

Anaïs grinst. „Auf dich oder auf mich?“ Darauf erwartet sie keine Antwort, leert mit einem Zug ihren Bourbon. Sie sieht aus, als würde sie all diese Fragen nicht zum ersten Mal hören; Charlotte rechnet es ihr hoch an, dass sie trotzdem so ruhig und geduldig bleibt. „Nein, ganz im Ernst“, fährt sie fort. „Ich finde, Eifersucht ist ein Problem, das jeder mit sich selbst hat, nicht mit der anderen Person. Nick und ich, wir haben lange gebraucht, bis wir rausgefunden haben, was für uns funktioniert. Und so funktioniert es eben am besten. Wenn ich jedes Mal ausrasten würde, nur weil Nick sich wieder verliebt hat…“ Sie schnaubt amüsiert über den Gedanken, dann winkt sie die Kellnerin her. „Noch einen Bourbon. Und…“ Ihr erwartungsvoller Blick richtet sich auf Charlotte.

Die beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Im Moment nichts für mich, danke.“ Ihr Kopf schwimmt. Als die Kellnerin wieder weg ist, lehnt Charlotte sich vor und fragt leise: „Wenn er sich verliebt? Ich dachte, es geht nur um Sex.“ Anaïs presst ihre Lippen aufeinander und mit einem Mal hat Charlotte das Gefühl, dass sie zu weit gegangen ist. Vielleicht hat sie einen wunden Punkt erwischt. „Entschuldige“, fügt sie rasch hinzu. „Vergiss es. Geht mich ja schließlich nichts an.“

Einen Moment lang schweigt Anaïs und starrt auf die Tischplatte. „Nein“, sagt sie schließlich, entschieden und mit Nachdruck. „Du hast gesagt, du musst es besser verstehen, um entscheiden zu können.“ Sie fährt sich mit der Hand über den Nacken, scheint für einen Augenblick lang nachzudenken. Dann sagt sie bemüht gelassen: „Nick verliebt sich andauernd. Er kann gar nicht anders, er ist eben so. Das muss er mir nicht sagen, ich spür‘ das. Er ist dann aufmerksamer, er strahlt mehr, er macht mir Geschenke. Das ist kein schlechtes Gewissen oder so. Ich glaube, er braucht das einfach, neue Gefühle. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, wie jemand mehr als eine Person lieben kann. Aber ich hätte ihn nicht geheiratet, wenn ich das nicht akzeptiert hätte. Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt; alles andere kann mir egal sein.“

Anaïs‘ bestellter Bourbon kommt. Sie nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck, stellt das Glas ab, räuspert sich. „Fuck, bin ich betrunken“, sagt sie im gleichen Moment, in dem Charlotte vorsichtig ansetzt: „Und was ist mit…“ Dir? Das wollte sie fragen, aber es kommt ihr nicht richtig vor plötzlich, ist zu drängend, zu unausgeglichen, weil sie all diese Fragen stellt, ohne etwas über sich selbst preiszugeben.

Zu ihrer Überraschung nimmt Anaïs Charlottes Hand in ihre, dieses Mal ganz bewusst. „Mit mir?“ rät sie richtig. Charlotte schluckt und nickt.

Anaïs nickt auch. Vielleicht hat sie von Anfang an gewusst, worauf Charlotte hinauswollte. Mit einer überraschten Bestimmtheit sagt sie: „Ich verliebe mich nicht, Charlotte“, sagt ihren Namen so nachdrücklich, als käme es unbedingt darauf an, dass diese Worte bei Charlotte ankommen. Dabei malt sie mit ihrem Daumen warme Kreise auf Charlottes Handrücken.

Charlotte beißt sich angestrengt auf die Zungenspitze und sagt nichts.

Nach einer Weile fährt Anaïs fort: „Ich gehe gern aus. Ich brauch manchmal einfach Ablenkung. Das ist alles. Keine Gefühle, nur Sex. Ich will, dass du das verstehst. Okay?“

Da hat sie es – das, was Charlotte eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit wusste, schwarz auf weiß. Dass sie alleine ist mit ihren Gefühlen, dass sie sich die gefälligst aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte, wenn sie Anaïs nicht als Freundin und Kollegin verlieren will. „Okay“, antwortet sie. Ihr Mund ist trocken. Sie würde gern ihre Hand wegziehen, die Anaïs immer noch festhält, aber sie kann nicht.

Anaïs‘ Gesichtszüge werden weicher, entspannter. „Gut“, sagt sie leise. „Wär‘ schade sonst.“ Sie lässt Charlottes Hand los und versucht es mit einem Grinsen. „Ich mag dich nämlich.“

Das gibt Charlotte den Rest; selbst nach all den harten Wahrheiten kann sie dieses schlichte Eingeständnis nicht verdauen. Noch ein paar Minuten lang gibt sie sich Mühe, ein neues Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, aber sie sieht schnell ein, dass es sinnlos ist. Auf nichts kann sie sich lange genug konzentrieren, und allmählich bekommt sie Kopfschmerzen. „Ich sollte heim“, stöhnt sie und fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

Anaïs lacht. „Wie denn?“

Natürlich hat Charlotte keine Antwort, sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern. So war das alles nicht geplant.

„Komm“, sagt Anaïs aufbauend, „wir nehmen uns ein Taxi und du kommst mit zu mir. Ich schreib Nick, er soll das Gästebett für dich vorbereiten, ja?“

Eigentlich ist das keine gute Idee, aber es ist ehrlich gesagt auch die einzige Idee, die Charlotte hat.

Die Taxifahrt verläuft schweigend; Charlotte ist zu tief in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken, um ein Gesprächsthema zu suchen und immer wenn ihre Augen zu Anaïs wandern, dann sieht sie ähnlich nachdenklich aus. Noch bevor Charlotte in ihrer Handtasche nach dem Geldbeutel kramen kann, hat Anaïs den Taxifahrer schon bezahlt. Dann hält sie Charlotte die Tür auf.

„Danke“, murmelt Charlotte, fürs Bezahlen und für die galante Geste und dafür, dass sie sich an Anaïs‘ Arm festhalten kann, weil sie sich ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen fühlt.

„Na klar“, gibt Anaïs lächelnd zurück. „Ist doch das Mindeste, wo ich dich so abgefüllt hab‘.“

Charlotte will protestieren, dass das Trinken ihre eigene, freie Entscheidung war, aber eigentlich ist sie zu müde. Die Müdigkeit kam plötzlich, hat sie überrollt, und sie ist froh, dass Anaïs nichts sagt, als sie sich weiter an ihrem Arm festhält. Nur zur Sicherheit.

Nick öffnet ihnen die Wohnungstür, als sie noch ein paar Schritte davon entfernt sind. Er trägt nichts als eine Pyjamahose und ein verschmitztes Grinsen. „Guten Abend, die Damen.“ Er zieht Anaïs zu sich, küsst sie für einen Moment so leidenschaftlich, dass Charlotte wegsehen muss, und legt ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Na? Scheint ja so, als hättet ihr ‘nen schönen Abend gehabt.“ Er zwinkert Charlotte zu. Dafür hat sie nun wirklich gerade keinen Nerv.

Zum Glück schiebt Anaïs Nick in die Wohnung und macht Charlotte Platz zum Eintreten. „Das Gästezimmer ist die zweite Tür links, das Bad ist direkt gegenüber.“

„Danke.“ Charlotte nickt und drängt sich ohne Umschweife an den anderen vorbei zum Badezimmer. Sie braucht ein bisschen kaltes Wasser zum Abkühlen jetzt, und dann sollte sie noch ihrer Mutter und David eine SMS schreiben, dass sie erst morgen früh nach Hause kommen wird. Was sich ihre Mutter dabei denken wird, will sie gar nicht wissen.

Obwohl sie die Badezimmertür geschlossen hat, hört sie das leise Gespräch von Anaïs und Nick im Flur. Nur mit Mühe zwingt sie sich, nicht so genau hinzuhören, aber sie kommt nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass der Tonfall der beiden ein raunender, aufreizender ist. Es lässt sie an Anaïs‘ Worte von vorher denken: _Eifersucht ist ein Problem, das jeder mit sich selbst hat_. Vielleicht stimmt das. Es ist ihr Problem, dass sie sich jetzt so fühlt, als müsste sie irgendwas zerschmettern.

Das kalte Wasser hilft – ins Gesicht, in den Nacken und an die Arme, danach trinkt sie noch ein paar kräftige Schlucke davon, direkt aus dem Hahn.

Anaïs leiht ihr ein T-Shirt zum Schlafen und findet sogar noch eine frische Zahnbürste für sie. Nick fragt sie, welche Brötchen sie zum Frühstück haben möchte, er würde auf seiner Joggingrunde welche besorgen – aber Charlotte schüttelt den Kopf, bedankt sich und erklärt, dass sie morgen in aller Frühe nach Hannover zurückfahren wird, Frühstück ist nicht nötig. Vielleicht bildet sie sich den nachdenklichen Blick nur ein, mit dem Nick sie daraufhin mustert. Er wünscht ihr eine gute Nacht und schließt die Tür zum Schlafzimmer hinter sich.

Jetzt sollte Charlotte schlafen gehen; erschöpft genug ist sie jedenfalls. Aber für eine ganze Weile sitzt sie noch auf der Bettkante des Gästebetts, gräbt ihre nackten Zehen in den weichen Teppichboden und ertappt sich dabei, wie sie nach den leisen Stimmen zwei Zimmer weiter lauscht. Ihr ist immer noch danach, etwas zu zerstören. Dieser Abend, der Alkohol, dass sie sich hierher hat mitbringen lassen – das alles war ein einziger, großer Fehler. All der Frust und all die Wut richten sich letztlich gegen sie selbst. Weder Anaïs noch Nick können etwas dafür.

Es hilft ja doch nichts. Mit einem Seufzen schaltet Charlotte das Licht aus, zieht die Bettdecke zurück und will gerade darunterschlüpfen, als sie ein leises Klopfen an ihrer Tür hört. Sie hält den Atem an.

„Charlotte?“

Sie weiß nicht, warum sie so überrascht ist, dass es Anaïs‘ Stimme ist und nicht Nicks. „Ja?“

Die Tür öffnet sich einen Spaltbreit; Anaïs lehnt gegen den Türrahmen, halb im Schatten des Gästezimmers, halb angeleuchtet vom warm-gelben Flurlicht. Sie trägt ein dunkelrotes Top und schwarze Shorts und Charlotte muss sich Mühe geben, nicht auf die viele nackte Haut zu starren. „Hast du alles, was du brauchst?“

Charlotte nickt. „Danke nochmal“, sagt sie; ihre Stimme klingt ein wenig kratzig. „Vielleicht noch ein magisches Wundermittel gegen meinen bevorstehenden Kater?“ versucht sie es mit einem Witz.

Nur kurz huscht ein Lächeln über Anaïs‘ Gesichtszüge. Charlotte bemerkt, wie ernst Anaïs aussieht; aber vielleicht ist sie auch einfach nur müde. Sie will fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber stattdessen murmelt sie nur: „Gute Nacht, Anaïs.“ Dann zieht sie die Bettdecke über sich und schließt die Augen, ein demonstratives Zeichen, dass sie heute lieber nichts mehr sagen wird.

„Hmm“, macht Anaïs. Stille, dann fügt sie hinzu: „Schlaf gut.“

Mit geschlossenen Augen wartet Charlotte darauf, dass sich die Tür schließt, dass Anaïs‘ Schritte sich den Gang entlang entfernen, aber als auch nach ein paar gefühlt endlos langen Augenblicken alles still bleibt, öffnet sie ihre Augen wieder. „Ist noch was?“

Sie kann Anaïs‘ Gesichtsausdruck nicht lesen, es ist zu dunkel, vielleicht irgendwas zwischen Nachdenklichkeit und Trauer und Unruhe – und dann steht Anaïs plötzlich neben dem Bett, beugt sich zu ihr herunter und küsst sie. Ohne nachzudenken kommt Charlotte ihr entgegen und legt ihr die Arme um den Nacken, zieht sie näher an sich, nur ein wenig, weil sie diesen Moment festhalten will. Sie wünscht sich verzweifelt, dass ihr Kopf nicht so rauschen würde, weil sie sich jedes Detail einprägen will: Der süßlich-herbe Whiskey-Geschmack auf Anaïs‘ Lippen, der heiße Atem, der kurze Laut der Überraschung, als Anaïs für einen Moment die Balance verliert und sich auf Charlottes Kopfkissen abstützen muss… Noch während es passiert, hat Charlotte das panische Gefühl, dass die Erinnerung an diesen Kuss ihr davonschwimmt. Sie fragt sich, ob sie es morgen für einen Traum halten wird.

Anaïs löst sich von ihr, richtet sich auf, fährt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Als sie sich umdreht und zur Tür geht, kann Charlotte sich nicht zurückhalten. „Hey“, sagt sie sanft. Anaïs bleibt stehen, mit dem Rücken zu Charlotte, in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Allein schon, dass sie stehen bleibt, gibt Charlotte genug Mut, um zu flüstern: „Danke für den schönen Abend.“

Ohne ein weiteres Wort geht Anaïs, schließt die Tür und lässt Charlotte alleine in der Dunkelheit zurück.

_Keine Gefühle_ , erinnert sie sich selbst, obwohl jede Faser ihres Körpers etwas anderes schreit. Für Anaïs gibt es hier keine Gefühle, nur Sex. Hat sie selbst gesagt. Sex, und anscheinend sanfte Gute-Nacht-Küsse, und das, obwohl sie doch wissen muss, dass es das alles für Charlotte nur noch schwerer macht.

Charlotte schläft wenig in dieser Nacht, und kaum, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie geweckt haben, schlüpft sie auch schon in ihre Kleidung und schleicht sich so leise sie kann aus der Wohnung, um sich an der nächsten Straßenecke ein Taxi zurück zu ihrem Auto zu bestellen.

Anaïs‘ T-Shirt hat sie anbehalten. Ihre eigene blaue Bluse hat sie fein säuberlich gefaltet auf dem Gästebett liegen lassen. Wohin das noch alles führen soll, weiß sie nicht. Jetzt will sie einfach nur noch heim.


End file.
